Forward To The Past
by Long live the pickles
Summary: Harry goes back in time & finds himself back in his parents forth year.Of course his parents don't know that he's their son.Will Harry steal James's lime light?How will Lily react to Harry Smith the exchange student..from the 21st century?Sequel out now
1. Where It's To Begin

**Hey guys! This FanFic was inspired by Back to the Future...I just think it's a great movie! Anyway...I don't own ANYTHING! Jus so you dont try and sue my socks off, (In which I don't own...) Please tell me what you think! And I'll try and make it more of a comedy...REVIEW & I'll love you. Flame and I...er...Won't! (So I can't rhythme, but who cares?)**

**Chapter one: Where It's To Begin**

Harry burst into Professor Lupins office, he had to tell him to stay, he was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher they had ever had,

"Professor! Don't leave!" He yelled as he looked around the half packed up office. That's when he relised Professor Lupin wasn't in his office. Harry sighed, a brilliant entrance and no one even saw it. He collasped on the sofa, deciding he was going to wait for Lupin to come back. He thought over the over night and he couldn't help cringe and clench his fists. His Godfather was an innocent man, but certainly wasn't being treated as one. The real culprit, Peter Pedigrew had gotten away scot-free, suspected to be dead. But Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius and Ron knew better. Unfortunately no ones word was respected and Sirius had to run. Luckily he got away, thanks to Harry and Hermione, Harry had to smile at this thought. Malfoy wasn't pleased when Buckbeak got a away...Beginning to feel restless, he got up and had a look around the office, Professor Lupin had a number of magical gadgets that interested Harry. Finally he came to a small table that had a number of weird looking things, but one particular object caught his eye. He picked it up it was a small gold hourglass on a fine gold chain, it shone in the firelight. Harry picked it up and put it around his neck and looked around to see if there was a mirror. There wasn't so he settled with fiddling with the hourglass, slowly he tipped the hourglass upside down and back the other way, it was rather calming. After turning the hourglass many times he heard a noise in the corridor, immediately he stopped and tried to pull the chain from around his neck. Around him the firelit office began to fade and Harry felt as though he was flying through the air at great speeds. Colors winked and shapes rushed as Harry's ears felt as though they were about to explode. Finally everything suddenly stopped and he found himself in the same office he had been in just five minutes ago,

"What the-"

"Excuse me young man, what are you doing here?"

Harry spun round to see an elderly man sitting in front of the fire, for a moment Harry didn't recognise him, that was when he relised. Albus Dumbledore was sitting before him, looking twenty years younger.

* * *

Remus Lupin walked into his office to see Harry fading. 

"Harry!"

He yelled as he ran towards him, Harry didn't appear to hear him, as he became more transparent. That's when Remus noticed the gold chain and hourglass around Harry's neck. Harry disappeared, going back to another time.


	2. Harry's Going to Have a Past Life

**Chapter two: Harry's Going to Have a Past Life**

Harry continued to stare at the younger Dumbledore in shock,

"Sir? You were a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Dumbledore looked at him,

"Mr. Potter, what are you on about! I'm your Headmaster!"

"Huh? Then what are you doing in the Defense office?"

"Going through our late defense teachers personal files, what does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Why would you do that?"

"To find something to blackmail his family with so they don't sue us, why else!"

"You know who I am, sir?"

"Of course I do-" Dumbledore looked closer at Harry, "Dear lord...You're not from this time are you boy?"

"No sir."

"James Potter's son no doubt, splitting image. Except the eyes, must be your mother's who is..."

"Lily Evans."

Dumbledore almost fell off his chair,

"L-Lily Evans!" he spluttered.

"Yes sir."

"I'd never had thought..." Dumbledore muttered, "Sorry, young man. May ask you a few questions?"

"Uh...Sure..." Harry wondered what Dumbledore wanted to know.

"Am I still alive, when you come from?"

"Yes, sir. In fact your headmaster."

"Jolly good! Now, what's your name?"

"Harry."

"Now Harry. How did you get here? Charm? Potion? Timeturner? Ate Floo Powder?"

"This thing," Harry held up the gold hourglass.

"Timeturner," Dumbledore said, "Why did you decide to travel? Wanted to see your parents as children? I wouldn't say that was very wise-"

"Well sir, it was actually an accident..."

"An accident!"

"Yes sir..." Harry said nervously.

"No idea how many times you turned the timeturner?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, that makes things rather difficult. I'm sorry boy but it'll take quite a while before I can get you home. That is if I can...For now you'll have to blend with the students...Yes, that'd probably be best...You'll have to take a different name of course...Harry Jones?"

"Err..."

"No, we have a Bones, it'd get to confusing...White?"

"Uhh..."

"No we have a Black, they'd tease you...Smith? Yes, Smith is a common name, anyone could have that..."

"But sir how will I be able to be part of the school, I mean you'd have to put my name on all the rolls and-"

"You're an exchange student, Harry! Just a little further away than some...Now come with me Harry Smith," Dumbledore waved his wand and papers appeared in his hand, "We're going to take you to my office to enroll you."

"But-"

"Come along!"

**Thank-you Lemon for bettering this! and fixing problems...**


	3. Harry Will Meet the Marauders

**Hey guys! Thanks for your feedback! I didn't think I'd get such a response!**

**Lemo (AKA, She-who-is-not-an-idgit-and-can-spell-unlike-Ambo): Thanks...I think**

**Silverscale****: lol Yea Time travel is hard to follow, (And to write...) lol Hope you like the next chappys, their less confusing, (I hope...)**

**sugar high water uma****: Thanks!**

**luthien-yavetil****: Your right, Cheese IS awesome! **

**siarah: Thanks!**

**gaul1****: Hm, good?**

**gryffindorgrl123****: Thanks, hope your not disappointed!**

**I am a Banana****: Yea, I think your right...Gives Banana**

**allykismet: Yea, Dumbledore is different 'cause I tried to make him seem younger and different to his present self...Hope I did that right...**

**Usagi of Feudal Moon Era****: Yea, Dumbledore does mistake Harry for James! Just clearing that up...'Cause in the books they say all the time how much Harry looks like his father, so I thought if their the same age they must look quite alike.**

**Twilight moonshine****: Please don't scream! Covers ears i've updated now!**

**LadySophieKitty****: I continued! )**

**animegurl088: Thanks!**

**Sorry it took me so long! And please Read 'n' Review! Make comments! Tell me if I'm going down the wrong track with the story and I shall try to fix it!**

**Ok, I just relised, Harry can't be third year, because he hadn't met Sirius yet and known he was innocent. So yea...He's forth year...Just clearing that up and sorry if I've confused you...**

**

* * *

Chapter three: Harry Will Meet the Marauders**

"Remus Lupin!" Dumbledore walked into a forth year Charms class. Remus looked up,

"Yes, sir?"

"Come with me..." Remus Lupin packed up his things and followed the principal out of the classroom. Followed him down corridors, until they both were in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Minties."

"Minties?" Remus said as the statue disappeared as a staircase twisted into view.

"My current favourite muggle confection."

"Oh...Uh...Sir, if this is about the over due library book, I swear I can't find it anywhere! I've looked and-"

Dumbledore held up a hand, smiling, as they walked,

"No Remus it has nothing to do with the book." Dumbledore pushed open the door to his office, a forth year boy sat in on chair near the door, "Remus, I'd like you to meet Harry Smith." Remus gasped at the same time as Harry. The boy a lot like his friend James Potter...

_

* * *

Remus Lupin! Harry thought, __he was teaching me Defence Against the Dark Arts yesterday! _Harry thought to himself,_- Only I'm not in that year anymore!_ Harry added sternly. He had to pretend as though he didn't know him... Harry thought, Harry thought to himself, Harry added sternly. He had to pretend as though he didn't know him... 

"Nice to meet you Harry..." Remus held out his hand.

"Yea, same here. Remus, right?"

"Uh yea..."

"Now, Remus, Harry here is our new exchange student! The sorting hat has already-"

The Sorting hat on Dumbledore shelf stirred and pulled itself upright,

"What are you talkin about? I never-"

Dumbledore flicked his wand behind his back.

"Sleepy..." The hat said as it collapsed back on the shelf.

Remus looked at the hat in alarm, but chose not to say anything.

"As I was saying, Harry has already been sorted into Gryffindor! And I was wondering if you could show him around...And perhaps show him to his dorm?"

"Uh...Sure, Sir. Where's his stuff?"

"His stuff?"

"You know, his belongings, books, quills and parchment," Remus looked around.

"Oh crap," Dumbledore muttered.  
"Sorry sir?"

"Nothing Remus, nothing...Harry's things are coming later..."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, trying to figure out what he was going to do, but of course even though he was younger, Dumbledore still didn't let anything show. He just stood there eyes twinkling and smiling wisely. With less wrinkles, Harry noticed.

"Oh..." Remus said, not buying it, "Well, Harry. I'll show you around."

"Very good Remus, and make sure you introduce Harry to your friends..." Dumbledore winked at Harry. The younger Dumbledore seemed to have a sardistic streak...

* * *

"New guy." Remus said sitting down on his bed in his dorm and picking up his book, titled '_Getting Rid of Those Bad Smells_'. Immediately three boys looked up from their beds, one had an unnerving grin. he couldn't have been anyone other than-

"Sirius Black," Sirius said offering Harry his hand. Harry stared at him in shock, "Okay, I'm a Black in Gryffindor. So what?" Sirius frowned and pulled back his hand.

"No, no that's not it!" Harry said desperately, that was the last thing he needed, have his future godfather hating him.

"What's your problem then?"

"Problem? I don't have-"

"Bloody hell, Sirius you always have to do that to every new kid. James Potter."

"Hi, Harry Smith." Harry said, shaking hands with James.

"...And that's Peter..." James said casually pointing over his shoulder to a slightly tubby boy sitting on his bed. Harry resisted the urge to kill him now.

"So, has Moony showed you around?" Sirius asked.

"Yep."

"Has he shown you around _properly_?"

"Uh...Depends what you mean by _properly_."

"Well, have you seen all the girls worth seeing in this joint?"

Remus looked up from his book,

"Sirius, tell me why I'd show him?"

Sirius rolled his eyes as though Remus had asked him what planet they lived on,

"Never mind. C'mon Smith we'll show you around _properly_..."

* * *

****

MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Just incase I don't update before then) THANKS TO THOSE WHO LIKED MY STORIES, LEFT A REVIEW OR THOUGHT I WAS EVEN SLIGHTLY FUNNY! THANKS SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A _HAPPY_, _SAFE_ AND _GREAT_ CHRISTMAS!

LLP


	4. To Spot Your Future Deceased Mother

**CrimsonReality: Thanks!**

**Serabiwarrior 88: hehe ) Cheers!**

**allykismet : Half a pickle better than no pickle! eats pickle ) lol I'm not quite sure what's british and whats not etc...lol So crap is English? I shall note that...**

**Roontil Wizlib****: I'm trying to make them longer...**

**BrittneysBojangles****: Good to hear you like! **

**sugar high water uma****: Thanx lol**

**ME: Thanks for your review!**

**FroBoy****: Thankyou!**

**DragonOfWinter: Thanks Emo!**

**Chapter four: To Spot Your Future Deceased Mother**

"...And now I'd like to conclude my tour with the female Prongs has been in love with since first year, Lily Evans..." Sirius leaning against the castle wall and pointing to a copper haired girl who was laughing with her friends not that far away.

"Mum..." Harry muttered to himself.

"What?" James snapped out of his trance-like state.

"I said 'Hm'" Harry said quickly.

James nodded,

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Harry nodded,

"Yea, but she's yours, right?"

James nodded,

"Yea..."

Sirius snorted,

"Ha, you wish!" He rolled his eyes, "James asks her out, She turns him down."

Harry looked at James,

"You haven't gone out with her yet?"

"Uh...No, but she's still mine!"

"Yea, Yea I know. But I thought you would have gone out with her by now!" Harry thought back to what Dumbledore had said, _I find fate a funny thing...Lily Evans and James Potter!_ Harry had said 'Why sir?' But Dumbledore had only laughed, _You'll find out soon enough!_ And this was it. His mother hadn't gone out with his father yet...

"But she likes you doesn't she?"

James frowned slightly,

"Unfortunately no."

"She despises him! Poor bugger...As for me," Sirius stood up straight, "I can't get rid of the ladies!"

James punched Sirius lightly on the shoulder as Harry laughed,

"So anyone on the scene at the moment?"

"Nah, but easily arranged..." Sirius turned around and checked his hair in the reflection of a nearby window and strolled over to another group of girls, leaving Harry alone with James.

"Wow, he's really got confidence..." Harry commented, breaking the silence.

"Too much!" James laughed, "So how are you with the chicks?"

Harry thought back to his time,

"I'm not the best...I'm more their friend,"

James clapped him on the back,

"Not to worry! We'll fix you up! So, which school did you come from?"

"Uh...A foriegn one?"

"Really? What school?"

"Oh...Uh...You wouldn't have heard of it...It's in..." Harry tried to think of a country he knew enough about so he could lie about it. Then he remember his fourth grade country project,"It's in New Zealand..."

"Really! Isn't that part of Australia?"

* * *

Lily Evans sat with her friends, chatting as usual on the school grounds when she spotted a face she didn't recognise, standing beside James Potter,

"Hey, Olivia. Who's that guy talking to Potter?"

Olivia looked up from her magazine,

"Where?"

"There..." Lily said pointing, Olivia followed her fingers dirrection,

"Oh! He's the new exchange student! His name is...Larry? Or Barry or somthing...Harry! That's what it was! Harry!" Olivia went back to her magazine.

"Harry," Lily mused, "I was always fond of that name...


	5. When Your Mother Hits On You

**Thanks guys! Starting to get confused on which chappy you guys are reviewing so I'll just say I love you all, how bout that?**

**Okay i was trying to make all my chappy titles all future tense. But i have failed dismally...**

**Chapter five: When You Mother Hits On You **

"Uh...James?"

"Yea..." James continued to stare at Lily.

"Can we move? This is kind of getting dull..."

"Harry! Don't you enjoy watching chicks?"

_Not when one of them is my mum..._ Harry thought to himself,

"Well, their not that hot..." Harry said, but quickly added, "Except for Lily of course..."

James relaxed,

"Yea, I guess your right...You can go. I usually do this by myself anyway. Peter fidgets and drives me bad so he's banned. Remus just reads and claims the whole thing is stupid, boring and insulting to women. While Sirius gets distracted, as he did today and walks off with the first pretty thing with nice legs..." James sighed, "Which I don't blame him. You can go Harry it's your first day here, go explore Hogwarts."

Harry felt kind of bad for his father,

"I'll just go stretch my legs..."

James yawned,

"You go do that..." Lily had his back to him was seated on her behind so there was nothing for James to look at, Harry could tell he too was slightly bored. James began to close his eyes, proving Harry's point. Harry got up and brushed himself off, he decided to go for a walk, instead of explore, he knew where everything was anyway. Not much had changed, or was yet to be changed, except for the occasional plant here and there.

"Hi Harry."

Harry jumped a mile and spun around to see Lily, she had left her friends. For a brief moment Harry panicked and looked around desperately, but James was asleep and quite a distance away.

"H-Hello..."

"I heard your new here at Hogwarts," Lily said smiling.

"Uh...Yea...Yea I am."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yea, it's good..."

"I see you've already found the wrong crowd..." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wrong crowd? No, James, Sirius and Remus are nice..."

"What about Peter?"

"Oh, and Peter too..." Harry tried not to twitch.

"Well, Remus _is_ a nice guy...But he's a man of secrets! I'm telling you now, he disappears every month. As for Peter he's a walking disaster! But those two are harmless...Sirius is a woman-eater and James, well his ego is far too large, almost as big as Sirius's..."

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the spot,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well we wouldn't want a innocent guy turned into one of _their_ followers now do we?" Lily giggled, "So I was wondering...You want to go out sometime?"

Harry almost passed out in shock and couldn't help but think _eww..._

"Uh..."

"You know I'm not usually this upfront," She let out a nervous giggle, "but I noticed I really tend to hold back and let the traditional guy ask girl out thing. But it really doesn't take me anywhere...So you want to?"

"Uh...I...Well...James is a really nice guy! He likes you!"

Lily rolled her eyes,

"Yea, I know. But I've told you he has huge ego-"

"SIRIUS!" Harry practically squawked. Sirius looked up, sensing danger he strolled over,

"Ahh! Lily I see you've met Harry!"

"Yes I have," Lily said tight lipped.

"Now he'd love to stay and chat but Harry's got to go and unpack!" Sirius grabbed him round the shoulders and pulled him away from Lily.

"Don't forget, Harry! I want an answer!" Lily called after him, as she walked off to rejoin her friends.

"She wants an answer to what?" Sirius asked releasing his grip.

"S-She asked me out! I told her James...I...No...Not her..." Harry spluttered.

"Lily Evans asked you out!" Sirius said in shock. Harry nodded. Sirius cursed, "Do you want to go out with her?"

"No! She's James's!" _That among other things..._

"True...Don't say anything about this to James-"

"Don't say anything about what to me?" James had awoken from his nap. Sirius cursed.


	6. Your Father Hates You, B4 You Were Born

**I am a Banana: I know what you mean! I'm also from New Zealand and I do have sheep...BUT that's not the point now is it?**

**Lol thanks for your reviews!**

**Chapter six: Your Father Hates You, Before You Were Born**

"Nothing, Prongs, Nothing..." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Nothing?" James raised an eyebrow, "Harry?"

"Uhh...Yes?"

"What is this 'nothing'?"

"It's nothing..." Harry said.

James looked briefly confused,

"Hang on are you being smart saying nothing is nothing, or that the problem is really nothing when I know it's actually something?"

Now Sirius and Harry looked confused.

"Huh?"

James rolled his eyes,

"What were you guys talking about before I came over?"

"Nothing mate!" Sirius said again.

James scowled

"It was something...I know it was!"

Harry felt he should be honest,

"Lily asked me out."

James's face went from annoyed to angry.

"What!"

"She asked him out," Sirius said wincing.

James shook his head in disbelief,

"No, you did something! I know you did! You flirted with her! She would've never even thought about asking anyone out! It's not her style-"

"Calm down Prongs, Harry didn't do anything..."

"HE DID! I know he must have! Your scum, you-" James went to hit Harry, but Sirius stopped him,

"Mate! You have to calm down! Lily asked him out! He doesn't want to go out with her, he may be new here but he's not stupid!"

How can you be so sure!" James continued to struggle against Sirius who was equally strong, perhaps stronger.

"He said no to Lily! He wasn't even thinking about treading on your territory, so stop-"

"So Lily isn't good enough for you, is she!"

"Oh for crist sake!" Sirius groaned, "He can't win either way can he? Run Harry! Prongsies got to calm down..."

Harry ran, he ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believe it, his father hated him, because his mother had asked him out. What's worse he wasn't even born yet. Fate had a fucked up sense of humor...


	7. Befriending Remus Lupin

**Hey guys! Sorry, i took so long to write this chappy! I had a real bad case of writers block with this story! **

**Okay lets get some stuff sorted before I give you the late chappy. **

**1. Harry is a bit of a pushover because, if your parents demanded to know what your hiding from them, you'd usually wouldn't tell them, right? But Harry's situation is different he's trying to earn his parents, trust and he won't get it by lying to them, will he? He decides he should be honest with his dad, only Prongs didn't exactly welcome the news.**

**2. Prongs is _really_ mad. Put yourself in his shoes. He's liked this girl for ages, she's just not interested. She's not the kind of girl who makes the first move and then BAM she goes and asks the new guy out. It'd seem sus from your angle, wouldn't it?**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter seven: Befriending Remus Lupin**

Most of the time Harry had at the past Hogwarts was spent avoiding James and Lily. The two he had been hoping to be friends with the most, unfortunately things don't always go to plan...Luckily (Much to James's dismay), Remus was a good friend to Harry, he thought what James was doing was juvenile and possesive of something he didn't own, he also loved to think he was rebelling against friends. They were so used to him just going along with what they did, but now he wasn't, he was a "rebel". But Remus didn't just like hanging out with Harry to make a stand though, he liked Harry's company, well Harry liked to think he did. Not many people knew the quiet, timid Remus Lupin was actually quite a talkative man, he only needed someone to listen. Infact Harry couldn't believe how much the guy could talk in one sitting in the library. The two would sit in the library,in a hushed voice Remus would talk for hours about literature, his fascination with the history of magic and how he appreciated magical animals. Harry secretly knew what mostly influenced this interest, but didn't dare mention anything. He also noticed a lot of books Remus borrowed from the library were about the progress magical scientists and researchers were making to discovering a cure or perhaps a potion that would help if a mortal was bitten by a werewolf. To try and get Remus to open up he tried to support this interest saying, that even though people may have been infected, doesn't change them as a person and desearve to have the second chance. Remus smiled weakly,

"You really do believe that don't you?"

Harry nodded,

"I really do."

Remus's grin widened,

"You know Smith, you're a good guy. If only James would get over his stuborness, you two would be good friends."

Harry looked surprised,

"We would?"

Remus nodded,

"I'm sure of it. You both have alot in common, including your way with the ladies," Remus cringed at his own words, "...With the opposite sex."

That was one thing that really surprised Harry about the past, Remus was right the girls _did_ like him. Even more disturbing, his mother was still keen on him. '_The girls here at Hogwarts in this point in time must have lower expectations..._' Harry thought to himself. '_Or maybe there's just not much else to choose from..._'

"Also you both have a passion for Quidditch," Remus chuckled, "Or more pacifically, an obsession. Do have a broomstick, Harry?"

Harry's heart dropped, he definately missed his Firebolt,

"I did...But there was a minor accident involving my broom and it was turned to toothpicks..." Harry grimaced at how true his words really were.

"What type of broom was it?"

"Nimbus 2000," Harry said without thinking.

Remus's forehead crinkled in thought,

"Are they up to 2000 already?"

Harry cursed himself silently,

"2000? Did I say 2000? Uhh...I meant 200..." He grimaced some more. '_Real smooth Harry..._'

Remus looked at him with slight suspicion, but didn't press the issue,

"So, are you any good?"

"At what?"

"Quidditch..."

"Oh! I'm not bad, I was Seeker on my old team."

"See! James and you _do_ have alot in common, he's on the team here! Not to mention there's striking resemblence between the both of you!"

Harry pretended to look surprised,

"You think so? I think we look nothing alike!"

Remus shook his head,

"No, you definately look alot like James..."

"I don't think-"

"I think so, luckily he's not as arrogant."

Harry turned around and his heart sinked slightly, he resisted the urge to moan, '_Leave me alone, muuuum..._'


	8. Remus Is Just Too Smart

**OMFG! I don't believe it! Thanx: gtip6688, quichengum, Sahrious, camigirl43, jalapeno1011, DragonOfWinter, sugar high water uma, Reader, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Adm. Bones, MarauderinglyMagical (What a mouthful! lol), Aristocat, chunky-01, rockstarhobbit, Crimson Reality, ShakeThatThing, Olaf74, Cristy, lee, MadnessLover and Lemo**

**

* * *

Chapter eight: Remus Is Just Too Smart**

"Hey Harry," Lily winked at him, Harry couldn't believe it, his mum just winked at him. Not the usual motherly wink, the I-so-want-you wink, it was really freaking him out...

"H-Hey, I gotta go...Cya later Remus..." Harry bumped his knee in his desperate attempt to run away.

"What's the rush?" Lily asked looking slightly disappointed, "Maybe I could come with you?"

Harry gulped,

"I'm uhh...Going to...Study! Not very interesting-"

"I could help you!" Lily smiled helpfully or was it hopeful?

"No! I mean no thanks...I like to study alone...Cya later..." Harry sprinted out of the library, leaving Lily and Remus alone.

Lily threw her hand up in the air in frustration,

"_What_ am I doing wrong!" she cried.

Remus raised an eyebrow,

"Was that a retorical question?"

Lily sighed,

"Depends if you have a real answer..."

Another thing Remus never told the marauders was his friendship with Lily, guess it never really came up in everyday conversation. He'd been friend with Lily since second year when they had to work together for a potions assignment.

Remus shrugged,

"I hate to tell you Lily, but I don't think he's into you..."

"Why though? He's seemed so excluded ever since he came here! He must hate Hogwarts, me and everyone here! Everyone's horrible to him, because James hates him for some unknown reason and-" Lily paused her ranting, "Remus wipe that amused look off your face!"

"Lily, I'm not amused, I'm thinking."

"Well stop thinking! Your always thinking, just stop for a second!" Lily took a breath, "_And_ for some reason he finds me repulsive and-"

"Oh my..." Remus suddenly gasped.

"I know! I'm not _that_ bad am I? I mean - Oh for god sake Remus, please!"

Remus jumped up,

"Sorry Lily, maybe another time?"

"But I'm depressed _now_!"

"Lily, I say this as your friend. You are not depressed, because Lily Evans _never_ gets upset over a boy, you're just annoyed and want to go on about how unfair it is. This is you female instincts rearing their over-analysing head. Now excuse me while I try and solve a mystery!"

Lily's eyes grew round,

"A mystery? How did it occur, without me-"

"Another time Lily..." Remus grabbed his books and made a dash for the library door.

_'Another guy to run for the exit in my presence_' Lily looked around the almost empty library, she spotted one of Remus's books he left behind, _"Werewolves: Vicious Beasts or Merely Misunderstood?_". Lily rolled her eyes,

"Some of the crap Remus reads..." She picked it up to read it anyway.

* * *

"Harry! Stop!" Remus panted. Apparently not hearing him, Harry kept running toward Gryffindor tower. Remus groaned as his bookbag banged against his thigh and his arms ached from holding a large dictionary. He sped up, still calling Harry, who suddenly stopped,

"Remus?"

Remus caught up to him,

"Y-Your...I noticed..." Remus puffed, he took a deep breath, "I know the real reason why you won't go out with Lily."

"You do?"

Remus nodded,

"It all seems to make sense! The eyes, the resemblance."

Harry paled,

"I have no idea what you're on about..."

"Oh for god sake! Harry, I'm not stupid! Your not really Harry Smith! You look so much like James it's not funny and you have Lily's eyes. You reject Lily, because she's your mother! You, Harry _Potter_ have been doing some time travelling!"


	9. James Confronts Harry

**Chapter nine: James Confronts Harrys**

Harry stood there in shock, mouth open staring at Remus Lupin,

"What?"

Remus nodded,

"You're not from this moment in time, are you? I may not know much about brooms, Harry but I know that if you love your broom you know _exactly_ what type it is and I knew a Nimbus _2000_ isn't out yet. You use phrases I've never heard of-"

"Hey! Just because I live in New Zealand-"

"I checked the library, there are no magic schools in New Zealand, although there is one in Australia. Then when I just noticed how much like Lily's eyes yours are, it all fitted into place."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but no words could explain what was running through his head. Remus smiled,

"So, is Sirius the godfather? He always say he's going to be..."

Harry found his voice,

"Yea, but can we kind of get out of the open...?"

Remus nodded,

"Course, you have alot to tell me. Starting off with how much you know about me..."

"Wait there Smith."

Harry turned around and cringed, _Great now dad's here to hex my ass for some reason..._

"Yes, Potter? What hex would you like to do now?" Harry tried not to smile as he remembered the particularily horrible hex he mangaed to reflect, Defence the Dark Arts had been his stronger subject, but they'd most stuck to magical creatures, rather than hexes so far...

"Oh, I don't want to hex you," James said shaking his head, "Hey sorry about that, I mean I've figured it all out now!"

Remus groaned, suspecting that James had (as usual) gotten the wrong idea.

"I've figured out you don't _really_ want to go out with Lily. Infact I now believe that you didn't even flirt with her."

"So you believe me about what I've been telling you the whole time, now?"

James frowned slightly,

"No...I've figured out the real reason why you don't want to go out with Lily. It all makes sense why you didn't tell us! But Harry," James slapped him on the back, 'You should've told us! We wouldn't care and it would've saved you from alot of hexes that should have been aimed at Sevvie!"

"Uh...Okay, but how did you find out?"

"Harry, Harry," James shook his head slowly, "It was obvious! I mean _look_ at you!"

"It was?"

"Hell yea! I think everyone's figured it out now, except maybe not Peter he's a little slow...But you know what I think you should do?"

"What...?"

"Get it out in the open! Let the whole of Hogwarts know!"

"What! Why!" Harry looked alarmed as Remus began hitting his head against the wall.

"Harry! They won't care, there's not many homophobics out there!"

"What?"

James sighed,

"Harry, we all know you're gay!"

"I'm sorry?"

Remus continued hitting his head while saying,

"I knew he was going to say something stupid..."


	10. James Finally Gets It

**Chapter ten: James Finally Gets It**

"You think I'm gay!" Harry exclaimed.

"Your not are you?"

Remus stopped banging his head against the wall long enough to say,

"No! And before you hex him again Prongs, let Harry tell you the truth..."

Harry shook his head, looking like a possum caught in the headlights,

"Remus...I don't think that's a good idea..."

Remus turned to face James,

"Prongs, Harry's your son-"

"My son? I don't have a son!"

"-_From the future_."

"What? That's just-I don't have a son!"

"James..." Remus said slowly, "You do in the future..."

"Harry? My son? My _son_? Moony, have you completely lost it! He has, hasn't he Harry?"

Harry hesitated,

"Actually I am-"

"OH MY GOD! You _are_ my son!"

"Yea-"

"Come here son!" James grabbed him into a hug, "This is so weird!" James pushed Harry away from him so he could get a better look at him, "Why didn't I notice it before? You do have my startling good looks!" James gasped and hugged him again, "Who's the mother! Am I a solo father-Wait a second...Those eyes...Those eyes! That means...YES!" James lifted his wand and set off sparks and began jumping and down dancing under the large colourful banner saying:

_I have a child with Lily Evans!_

"James..."

"My son! I have a son with Lily! My son!"

"James...please stop dancing and smothering Harry."

"He's my son, Moony! Prongslet! He must be hugged!" He continued to dance with Harry. Remus waved his wand and the fireworks and banner disappeared,

"James! We can't stay here! C'mon, lets go to our dorm, before someone passes by and spots you hugging Harry. Who knows what they'll think..."

* * *

Later back in the dorm James, Remus and Harry sat on their beds. James and Remus fired questions at him,

"So, son. When did Lily and I get together?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know! You mean I didn't tell you! What kind of father am I!"

Harry shifted uncomfortably on his bed,

"Well...I guess I never asked..."

"What about me? Am I in your life at all?" Remus asked.

"Actually you are! You were my third year Defence against the Dark Arts teacher!"

"I was! Brilliant, but was anything about my err..._health_ mentioned?"

"You resigned at the end of the year, because you were worried about parents reactions to you being a werewolf."

Remus winced as James nodded,

"Sounds like Moony, thinking about other people all the time. Now, did I age well?"

"I don't no, James..."

James suddenly jumped up,

"Could you call me Dad!"

"What?"

"Well, I'm your father, can you call me Dad?"

"Uh...Do you think that's a good idea Prongs?" Remus said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right, keeping it quiet...Can I tell Lily?"

"No!"

"Sirius?"

"Sirius you really think telling Sirius is a good idea? The whole school will know in about a week!"

"Tell me what?"

All three of them spun around to see Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Harry's my son from the future!" James blurted excitedly. Remus smacked himself on the forehead.


	11. Now Sirius Knows

**Chapter eleven: Now Sirius Knows...**

Sirius stared at James,  
"What?"

"Harry's my son. From the future."

Sirius stared at James some more, then began cracking up,

"You almost had me! Because I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed you guys look alike but-"

"No, I'm serious!"

Sirius smiled,

"No, I'm Sirius! _Your_ James."

"Sirius!"

"You've got it!"

"Sirius...Harry he is my son!"

Sirius just stared. Opened his mouth. Then stared some more,

"You've gone mad!"

"No he hasn't, Padfoot...Harry is his son..." Remus said.

Sirius now stared at Remus,

"Your mad too! Madness! It's contagious!" Sirius backed away from them, "Maybe I should take you to a St. Mungos..."

James went to walk closer to Sirius,

"Stay away! I don't want to go mad!"

"Too late for that..."

Sirius let out a mock gasp,

"I resent that comment, Moony! Besides Prongs, what makes you think Harry's your son? You hated him at lunch."

James sighed,

"He told me, well actually Moony did and has Moony ever been wrong?"

Sirius opened his mouth as if to disaggree, but thought about it and shut it again.

"See?"

Sirius looked at Harry,

"So. Your James's son...?"

Harry nodded slowly,

"Yea."

Sirius then looked at James,

"And your Harry's Dad...?"

James nodded,

"That would make sense, seeing as he's my son..."

Sirius's eyes grew round,

"Holy shit!"

Remus sighed and shook his head muttering,

"Took him long enough..." he climbed onto his bed and began reading, '_What to do when you suspect your friend's going to become a criminal._'

"I need to sit down..." Once seated Sirius began talking again, "So, Harry...Uh...How's the future?"

"I don't know, I'm not there now am I?"

"Oh. True...Am I your godfather, 'cause I mean I bagsed it! That's got to count for something, right? Have I got a job? I don't try _that_ much in school, but if I'm going to be a failure I will knuckle down..."

Remus sniggered behind his book, which was rather Un-Remus.

"Hey! I'm serious, I will!"

"We all know your Sirius, but we don't think you'll 'knuckle' down," James said looking equally amused.

Sirius ignored James,

"So am I your godfather?"

"Yea, you are," Harry was relived that Sirius didn't press the issue of his occupation.

"Am I a _good_ godfather?"

"Doubt it," James muttered.

"Probably not," Remus agreed.

"Hey!"

"Actually he's a great godfather, he bought me a new broom when my old one got turned to toothpicks by the Whomping Willow."

"I bought you a new broom!" Sirius said excitedly as James said at the same time,

"He bought you a new broom!"

"Yea, a Firebolt," Harry said smiling at the memory of it perfect tail and handle and-

"Wow! That sounds flash!"

"Sirius Black spent money on someone else that wasn't a piece of ass!"

"Hey!" Sirius frowned, "Is it just me or do I get no respect here?"

"Nope," James said.

"Not really," Remus agreed again.

Sirius brightened,

"Am I still good looking?"

"Uh...Well you're not as worried about your appearance as you are now..." Harry said truthfully.

"Thank god!" Remus exclaimed.

"Are you really reading that book, or are you using that as a prop so you have to fully participate in this conversation?"

Remus ignored him pretending to be absorbed in the book.

"Am I married?" Sirius said with a look of distaste for the words.

"Enough about that Sirius, are you going to ask who the mother is?" James said excitedly.

"Do I really want to know?"

"Yes, you do! You'll be surprised!"

Sirius sighed,

"Harry, who's your-" Sirius gasped, "It's not!"

James nodded,

"It is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Lily? He was rejecting her because it was his Mum?"

"Yes!"

Sirius's eyes grew rounder than they were before,

"Lily was hitting on her son! Ewwwwwwwwwwwww...Gross mental image!"

"Ewwwwwwwwww!"

Remus looked up in alarm as James and Sirius were jumping up and down screaming,

"Ew! Ew! Ew!"

Harry backed away slowly. Relising what they were doing Sirius and James stopped jumping and their screaming and cleared their throats.

"Uh," Sirius cleared his throat again, "Yes...'Ew'."

Remus rolled his eyes,

"I'm leaving to go to the library, it's alot quieter there..."

Sirius and James shrugged, as Sirius turned to face Harry looking serious,

"Harry. _I am you _god_father_!"

James smacked himself on the forehead.


	12. Secrets Are Easily Found Out

**THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I loved all your reviews! Sobs happily 100 REVIEWS! 46 ALERTS! SO MANY HITS! (totally don't mean to be bragging, I'm totally in shock to be honest...) I hope your not disappointed with this chappy! Sorry it's taking so long for me to update, but it's been hectic the last week! AND I'm writing 3 stories! (bitten off a tad to much for me to chew...) lol, well please review guys! )**

**LLP**

**Chapter twelve: Secrets Are Easily Found Out**

Remus strolled into the library, it was so peaceful and relaxing compared to the madness in his dorm. He collapsed into a chair and began reading once more, until another book banged down on the table in front of him, _"Werewolves: Vicious Beasts or Merely Misunderstood?_". He looked up and smiled,

"Thanks Lily, I didn't-"

"Remus Lupin. You're quite the mystery man! The quiet isolated type. You have many friends whom you spend some of your time with, but prefer to go to the library. It's your haven. Your light in the dark hole they call school. A place to go to relax. Very intelligent too...Scarily intelligent, but unlike a number of smart people I know, you don't like to gloat. Very modest. Wouldn't dare treat anyone wrong either. Can't imagine the thought crossed your mind..."

Remus looked at Lily in alarm,

"I'm sorry? Lily, what are you getting at?"

"Let me finish!" Lily snapped. She took a deep breath, "Sorry Remus, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Remus nodded understandingly,

"That's quite alright Lily, continue."

Lily smiled,

"Always forgiving. But there's something Remus Lupin keeps locked away from the world. Something that causes him to _disappear_ every month. Infact, the disappearances have interested me for quite some time. It couldn't be your grandmother like you claim every time. No, I think. No I think I _know_ that the reason for you disappearing has something to do with this book..."

Remus paled,

"What?"

"Remus, you've always had a weird fascination for werewolves. In the beginning I thought it was just an interest, maybe you wanted to help those infected? Because that's the kind of guy you are, always helping. But somehow everything else seems to fit! Remus Lupin, you're a werewolf aren't you?"

"I-I don't know what y-your- I got to go!" Remus grabbed all his books and ran from the library, for the second time that day.

* * *

"Okay Sirius...What did I say to you before we left the Dorm?" James said slowly and carefully as Sirius, Harry and he walked down to dinner that evening.

"Prongs, don't stress! I know, don't tell anyone. No one. At all."

"_No one_."

Sirius waved his hand dismissively,

"Yea got it!"

Peter walked past,

"Guys! I was looking-" He stopped mid sentence and looked warily at Harry, "What's he doing here?"

Sirius looked thoughtful,

"In this time or-"

James kicked him and gave him a stern look,

"Well Wormtail, we've decided to get over our differences and be friends."

Peter looked confused, (Well more so than usual),

"But that's the mature thing to do..."

James nodded,

"Yes, and we're very mature people."

Peter stared at him,

"No your not!"

"Yes we are!"

"_No_, your not!"

"We _are_!"

"No..."

"Yes!"

"Nuh-uh, you guys are definitely not mature, I know first years that are-"

"We are dammit!"

"But-"

"Shut up Peter," Sirius said interrupting the argument, James went to open his mouth, "You too James. Lets go get some food before all the good stuffs gone..."

They began walking once more, with Peter struggling to keep up with the other boys wide strides,

"So what did you guys get up to?" Peter asked.

Sirius grinned,

"I found out I'm a godfather!"

"Sirius!"

"-To a...Hamster..."

James kicked Sirius and hissed,

"How many times did I tell-?"

"So...Your nice to him now?" A cold voice interrupted. All of them spun around and came face to face with Lily, who had her arms folded and looking mad. Peter cowered, he was afraid of Lily and for good reason...

"What business is that of yours Evans?" Sirius said equally cold.

"Don't rude to my future Mrs.!" James whispered.

"Would you like to share that with the rest of us Potter?"

"Uhh...No..."

"I didn't think so. Smith!"

Harry stood up straight,

"Yes ma'am!"

Lily's face softened,

"You've been avoiding me too long Harry! I insist you come with me to Hogsmeade!"

"What?"

"C'mon, I swear I don't bite..."

James and Sirius exchanged panicked glances,

"Uh...Uh..." For once Sirius Black was speechless.

"He can't!"

Lily glared at James,

"And why's that?"

"Because!"

"Because _why_?"

"He's...Uh...Coming with us!"

"So?"

"He just can't!"

"Potter, for god sake get over your little school boy crush on me! We all know you like me because I'm the only girl not falling at your feet. Well get over it! Smith's coming with me to Hogmeade and we'll kiss like hell just to _piss you off_!"

Harry looked as though he was going to pass out.

Lily walked up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear,

"I'll see you at Hogsmeade..."

Harry's eyes grew round as Lily walked off to dinner,

"Oh and tell Remus I need to talk to him..."

As soon as Lily was out of earshot Sirius cursed. Peter looked at James worriedly,

"Your going to hate him again aren't you?"

"Nah, Harry's his son, why should he hate him? He can't-"

Peter gasped.

"Sirius!" James moaned.

"What?"

"Keep your bloody trap shut!"


	13. Sirius Has a Plan

**Chapter thirteen: Sirius Has a Plan (Uh oh...)**

"What am I going to do! I don't want my mum to snog me! Please don't make me snog her! That's _incest_!" Harry cried desperately, pacing back and forth.

"Harry, calm down..." Remus said calmly, while James paced as well, wringing his hands as Sirius hung up side down on his bed, fixing his hair and cursing furiously under his breath. Peter sat on his bed eating cheese he had taken from dinner.

"Calm down? Calm down! My mother just asked me out to spite my father and because she _likes _me in the sick Michael-Jackson-loves-little-boys way!"

"Michael Jackson?"

Harry rolled his eyes,

"Don't worry...What am I going to do!"

"Well..." Peter began, he hid the cheese behind his back when everyone looked at him expectantly, "Harry's in a different time now, doesn't that make Lily no longer his Mum?"

Remus looked at him,

"Peter, just because your in a different country it doesn't change the fact that your mother is mother, so why would another time be any different?"

Peter remained looking blank.

Remus sighed,

"Don't worry Peter, you just eat your cheese-"

"Cheese? I don't-"

James cut across him,

"We all know you do Wormtail."

Peter bought his cheese out into the open and began eating it once more.

Still the only one calm Remus spoke,

"When is the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Day after tomorrow," James said gloomily.

Remus frowned,

"Bother."

Sirius suddenly jumped upright,

"I have an idea!"

They all groaned.

"No, it's a good idea!"

They all groaned again.

"It can't have, fireworks, Grindylows, Sevvy or setting Dumbledores beard on fire." James said.

"Hey! That was a great prank!"

"_He set Dumbledores beard on fire!_" Harry said in alarm.

Sirius chuckled,

"It's a good story, I'll have to tell you that sometime. _Anyway_ my plan is this..." Sirius started pulling open his bedside drawers looking through their contents, "We all know you two look very alike, I mean I bet you guys could pass as twins with a bit of work..."

Understanding crept into Remus's eyes,

"So alike you could _switch places_..."

"Exactly Moony! The only serious difference is easily solve with these!" Sirius held up two small packets, "Contact lenses!"

"Contact lenses?"

"Sirius, why do you have contact lenses!"

"Yea, I have purple, orange, blue, brown, cats eyes and many others, but now is not the time. James can have a pair of green ones and a pair of hazel ones for Harry!" He threw the packets at them, "Because it takes a little while for you to get used to wearing them, I want you to start wearing them now. That way when we're at Hogsmeade, James won't be rubbing at his eyes in the middle of the date."

"I going to go on a date with Lily?" James's eyes grew round.

Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Yes James you are, but as Harry."

"Hell, I'll be friggen Dumbledore if that's what Lily likes! Now, how do you get these little buggers in?"


	14. The Plan Kicks Off

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys! You guys rock!**

**Chapter fourteen: The Plan Kicks Off**

"Have you got the permission slip Dumbledore gave Harry?" Remus asked James.

"Yep."

"And where's Harry from?" Remus asked James once more. He was about to go on his date with Lily, posing as Harry.

"New Zealand," James answered smugly.

"Which is...?"

"_Not_ part of Australia."

"It is...?"

"_Near_ Australia."

"His old school is..."

"Englebert Humpadink's School of Magic."

Sirius clapped James on the back,

"That was great, Prongs! You said it without cracking up this time! Now look at me!"

James looked at Sirius.

"How do they feel?"

"Fine, not scratchy anymore..."

"How about you Harry?"

Harry nodded,

"Their fine."

"Wow, are we lucky or what! Both of your eyes haven't rejected the contact lenses!" Sirius collasped onto his bed and threw some Every Flavour Beans into his mouth. Harry's nose wrinkled,

"Sirius, how can you eat them like that? What if there's ear wax flavour or something foul like that?"

Sirius gave Harry a funny look,

"Ear wax? What kind of Beans do you eat!"

"Well aren't those bean Every Flavour Beans?"

Sirius nodded slowly,

"Yea...But they don't mean every flavour. Honestly Harry don't believe everything you read on a packet..."

"No, in the future they really are every flavour!"

Peter sat up looking excited,

"Really!"

"_Children_, Prongs has a date to attend and Harry and Sirius has appearances to keep up..."

"What about you Moony?"

"Me?" Remus said in surprise, "I'm going to do what I usually do..."

"Read?" Sirius spat the foul words.

Remus sat down on his bed and reached for his book on his bedside table as though to emphasise the point.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius said pulling him off the bed your coming with us!"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are!"

"There is no way I'm coming with you two!"

* * *

"I can't believe I came," Remus muttered.

Sirius and Harry had linked arms with Remus and frog marched him out of the Dorm, they were now (still frog marching) down the main street of Hogsmeade. As soon as they were in Hogmeade Peter had left them for the calling of Rat Farm, one of the many shops and attractions that Harry didn't recognise.

"Sirius, you know I like to relax at this time."

"Moony! You know that you have to exercise to get rid of those once-a-month-cramps!"

"Sirius..."

"Whom is this 'Sirius' you speak of?"

Remus sighed,

"Is he saner in the future, H-James?"

"Not really, I can't imagine it..."

Remus groaned,

"Great."

Sirius grinned,

"You love me!"

"You keep telling yourself that..."


	15. The Plan Goes Horribly Wrong

**Chapter fifteen: The Plan Goes Horribly Wrong**

James looked at Lily happily as she smiled at him.

"I've finally got you on a date!" Lily said, "Your a hard guy to get Harry!"

James smiled,

"I guess I am..."

"And I know why too."

"You do?" James looked up worriedly.

Lily nodded,

"You were just being loyal to your idiot of a friend."

"James?"

"Who else!" Lily laughed, "Sirius hasn't been chasing me, has he?"

"Um, no."

Lily shook her head,

"I don't understand guys. I mean you seem to think if a guy likes a girl then she is his property-"

"Don't girls do that?"

Lily shook her head,

"Don't get me wrong, Harry, we do. But not to the extent that she can claim him for several years!"

"Oh."

"C'mon! Subject change! Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know...The Three Broomsticks?"

"Isn't that the new place, the pub?" Lily asked.

"Yea, it's got Butterbeer, Lilywater-"

Lily giggled,

"_Gilly_water."

James blushed,

"Yea, that..."

Lily giggled some more,

"Are you _blushing_ Harry Smith?" James blushed some more. "You are! Now you show me where the Three Broomsticks is."

James straightened up and began walking once more, Lily found his hand and squeezed it. James grinned, content with the world and life in general, but suddenly he froze. Harry, Remus and Sirius came into view, James's heart sank, what if Lily figured it out if she had both him and Harry side by side to compare with? He noticed Sirius spotted them and tried to turn around, but it was too late,

"Hey, Potter!" Lily called to Harry. Sirius looked briefly worried but quickly hid his worry as him, Remus and Harry walked over to Lily.

"Yea?" Harry asked casually - James was proud of his son, remaining calm inspite of the situation.

"Watch," Lily grabbed James, pulled him closely and kissed him passionately, "Do you get the message now, Potter? I'm not interested. Is that clear?"

Harry pretended to look hurt,

"Crystal," his voice cracked in the middle of the one syllable word, adding effect and more emotion. James was even more impressed, his boy was quite the actor - but then again it could've just cracked because he knew that if they hadn't swapped that would've been him... Lily began walking again,

"Come Harry, lets go get a Butterbeer and don't even think about following us Potter."

James noticed Harry pat his fringe down a little more over his scar.

"Also, you guys should let Remus relax, after all it is that time of the month..." Lily added.

Sirius and Harry stood in shock as they watched Lily and James walked briskly away from them.

"She didn't say what I think she said, did she?" Harry asked nervously.

"You didn't hear what I heard. What I heard was influenced by what I smoked this morning," Sirius shook his head. They both turned to face Remus, Remus stared at them back,

"What?"

"What! Evans knows about your _condition_!" Sirius spluttered.

"You're smoking marijuana?" Remus accused.

Sirius dismissed the issue with a casual wave of his hand,

"Not a habit, just proving I can do anything. But how does _she _know?"

Remus shrugged,

"She figured it out."

"She figured it out!" Harry said in disbelief.

"How the hell did she do that!" Sirius asked.

"Lily is a bright young woman."

"But she's not psychic! She would've gotten _clues_, meaning _anyone_ could know about your condition!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius looked as though he was about to put his two knuts worth in, when he stopped,

"What he said!"

"I _told_ you, she just figured it out. Now would you please get off my back and let me go back to the dorm to sleep."

Sirius looked at him and grinned,

"We'll get off you back. But you, my friend are staying with us."

* * *

Lily couldn't place her finger on it, but there was something about Harry Smith that was different. Maybe his hair was different or something, but it was annoying her. Harry Smith was just like she thought he would be, polite, funny, friendly and smart. Quite a breath of fresh air after James Potter after her for so many years. _That's it!_ She suddenly thought in triumph. His eyes: They were a different shade of green, but there seemed like there was something else. Something was missing. Being so distracted with her train of thought she began talking utter garbage, but Lily Evans was a slightly obessive girl. When she thought she had picked up on something, she had to figure out it's reason. Just like she had done with Remus Lupin. And she was glad she had figured out his condition. It explained alot to her, making her understand him a whole lot more. Harry laughed and flicked his hair, _That's funny_...Lily thought to herself, she didn't remember Harry ever flicking his hair infact- Lily gasped. Harry imediately looked concerned,

"Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily eyed him warily, there defiantely something missing, and she was becomeing quite frustrated that she couldn't realise what it was...

"Nothing, nothing Harry. Sorry, what were you saying? I blanked out slightly..."

Harry still looked worried but let it go.

"Oh, it wasn't important anyway..." he said with a laugh.

* * *

James couldn't believe it, his date with Lily was going so well. He didn't think she had twiffed it wasn't Harry. Plus she had already snogged him and it was the first date! Yes, it was only to smite him, but it was still a snog. Now he was in the new bar: The Three Broomsticks and they were having a great time. He also thought he was doing an impressive job of getting Lily to dispise him less. Who knows? She might eventually like him for being him...

* * *

Lily's eyes grew round. _That's what missing!_

* * *

Jame's eyes grew round as Lily hit him over the head with a empty Butterbeer Bottle,

"You lying, decieving bastard!"

The bottle came down onto James's head with a dull thud,

"Huh?"

"You _lied_! I KNOW IT'S YOU POTTER!"

"Lily, what are you-"

She hit him once more with the bottle.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE EVEN YOU WOULD SINK THAT LOW!"

"Let me explain-"

"LET YOU EXPLAIN!" _Thud._ "WHY SHOULD I? YOU'RE A FRAUD!"

"I-" _Thud._

"AND I THOUGHT YOU MAY HAVE GOT THE MESSAGE..." _Thud._ "I _KISSED_ YOU!" _Thud._ "YOU DISGUST ME, POTTER!" _Thud. _

"Lily-"

Everyone one in the Three Broomsticks were looking at them by now.

_Thud._

"_DON'T._ DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!"

_Thud._

James groaned as his head pounded, he was becoming slightly light headed,

"How did you-"

"IT WAS OBVIOUS! HARRY HAS A SCAR ON HIS FOREHEAD! AND DON'T TALK TO ME!"

Lily whipped out her wand,

"You are lower than scum, Potter," she hissed. She looked at her wand as though considering using it, "No, you're not worth it, Potter. Tell Harry I say 'Hi'." Lily stormed out of the Three Broomsticks.

James tried to heave himself up from the floor, Lily stormed back in,

"Forgot my bloody handbag..." She deliberately stepped on his foot as she stormed out once more.

James yelled in pain and collasped on the floor once more. The bar tender stood in front of him looking down,

"I'm assuming you're paying the bill?"


	16. Things Look Grim

**I SO SORRY! I hope y'all havent given up on me! Pickles on the house, to make up for the late update! (hehe, and ppl who read all my story get like more than one pickle. Aha, these people are wise!) Any way hope you like my chappy! (((and the pickle)))**

**Chapter sixteen: Things Look Grim**

"Wow, what the hell happened to you?" Sirius asked as James stumbled in, drunk, bruised and tired, "You didn't pass out, knocking your head on the toilet again did you?"

James shook his head as he fell onto the floor, spilling his butterbeer,

"No! Precious beer, I am so sorry you have lost your life so soon! May you rest in peace and all that shit..."

Harry watched his father in alarm,

"Is he okay!"

Sirius nodded,

"Yea...I think so."

James looked up,

"What makes you so sure?"

Sirius shook his head,

"Something went wrong on the date with Lily."

"No s-shit Sherlock, go tell the other dude," James slurred.

"Watson," Remus said helpfully.

James waved his arm in Remus's dirrection,

"That's the one!"

Sirius bent down to James's level on the floor, as though he was speaking to a toddler,

"Did Lily realise it was you?"

James nodded miserably. Sirius cursed. Remus nodded wisely,

"I told you she was highly intelligent."

"You don't have to rub it in..." Sirius sighed.

Remus blinked,

"I was merely-"

"I bet she knows it was my idea too!" Sirius moaned, "Pass the beer Prongs..."

James cuddled the beer protectively, Harry looked more worried,

"Aren't they underage to be drinking that much?"

Remus looked at him,

"What are you talking about? You can drink butterbeer at whatever age your parents let you, it has very little-"

"Oh...It's just that in the muggle-"

"Muggles? What would you know about muggles? You're my boy! You don't take muggle studies, I took it. It was booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooring! I wouldn't let you take it, just send you off to your aunts for the weekend. Lily has a muggle a sister you know. That's your auntie Harry. Auntie is spelt A...U...N-"

"Do us all a favour James, shut up."

Remus frowned,

"How did Lily realise?"

James pointed to his forehead, then rose shakily to his feet, staggered over to Harry and lifted up his fringe and jabbed his finger into Harry's forehead,

"Harry's got a freakin' scar!"

Remus's eyes grew round but before he could say anything Sirius cut across him,

"Bloody hell! I could've fixed that problem!" Sirius cried in frustration and stomped over to his beside table and began rumaging around.

"And how were you going to-"

Sirius pulled out a muggle foundation and lip liner.

"Why do you have _that_!" Peter exclaimed.

They turned to look at him,

"You're awake?"  
Remus dismissed Peter being awake with a wave of his hand,

"Sirius, why do you have that?"

Sirius grinned,

"I can't be blemish free all the time can I?"  
"And you can't use a charm like every other witch, because...?"  
Sirius sighed as though trying to explain it to an idiot,

"_Because_ if I get caught getting out a chicks charm book out of the library, my reputation will disappear until it resembles Peter's..."

"Hey!" Peter cried indignantly, "I am still awake!"

"So, if a chick found that _stuff_ in your bedside table that wouldn't ruin your reputation?" James slurred from the floor near Harry's feet.

"Please, can we stay on the topic!"

"Uhh..."

"Not now Harry, we're trying to figure out what to do..." Remus drummed his fingers on his copy of '_The Liquid Diet_' by I.P.Allot.

"Moony?" Sirius Black asked in an usually quiet voice.

Startled by Sirius's voice Remus looked up,

"Yes, Sirius?"

"In time travel, if you do something in the past, doesn't that screwed up the future?"

"Yes it does..."

"Well, if Harry was to back to his time...Would he still exist?"

Silence took over the room. Harry gulped then cleared his throat nervously,

"Just so everyone knows...Dad's asleep and he's drooling on my foot..."


	17. Deadly Papercuts and James Is Filled In

**SCHOOL. EVAL. MOTHER. BANNED. EVAL. more pickles for all!**

**Chapter seventeen: Deadly Papercuts and James Is Filled In**

At breakfast the next morning James was nagging Remus to brew him a hangover potion as the rest of the marauders and Harry were silent. Suddenly realising this James stopped his nagging,

"What happened to you guys? You're all quiet. I mean Remus and Peter it's not that unnerving, but Sirius Black is _never_ quiet!"

Sirius smiled weakly,

"Tired."

James raised an eyebrow,

"Tired? That doesn't usually stop you..."

"Well it does today."

James now looked worried,

"Did I say something?"

"Nope," Sirius shook his head, "I did."

"Like...?"

Sirius looked at Remus,

"Oh, your asking for permission before blurting things out now?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged and picked at his bacon, ignoring the fact Snape walked into the Great Hall. This concerned James more,

"You said something really bad last night didn't you?" Sirius nodded. "And I can't remember it!" James frowned, as Lily glared at him, completing his hung over morning from hell.

"If it makes you feel any better, you were asleep at the time so you didn't forget anything..." Peter said through a mouthful of toast.

'Thank-you so much Peter..." James said sarcastically, but sarcasm was wasted on Peter who grinned,

"No problem."

"Now, will you guys spit out what Sirius said last night? It's obviously big, I mean look at you guys..." James said then looked at Peter, "...Just not Peter...His table manners haven't improved since first year..."

Peter glared and wiped tomato sauce from his chin, but kept chewing with his mouth open.

Sirius took a deep breath, making quite a show of it, (Who would've thought breathing could be such a show?),

"Well-"

Remus caught Lily's eye, who was pretending not to be listening,

"Not here!" Remus hissed.

* * *

"James, what's a big risk wizards or witches take when they travel in time?" Remus questioned James as he, Harry, Sirius and James (Peter was still eating.) sat at one of the library's tables. Since everyone was still at breakfast it was the perfect place to fill James in, although Sirius did looked terrified by the thought he was in a library - he was convince something was going to jump out at him and _paper cut_ him to death or something equally stupid...

"Uhh...Don't they risk deleting themselves from existance or something..."

"Exactly." Remus said, waiting for it to click in James' mind. For a moment James looked blank, then after Sirius pointing briefly at Harry, James gasped,

"No!"

They all nodded.

"He's my only son!" James cried, he grabbed Harry into a bone crushing hug, "He's my precious boy! He can't be deleted before he's created!"

"I'm not a computer program..." Harry muttered.

"A what?" Remus asked.

"MY BOY!" James wailed, "Remus! I just realised! It was me! I did it! I _killed_ Harry, my own son!"

"James, you didn't kill Harry. His presence in general confused the whole system, neither him or you could've changed Lily's feelings for-" Remus tried to explain.

"That's it! _Lily_...She's the cause of the whole problem...If she _understood_ she'd-That's it!" James jumped up and ran out of the library. Eager for the way out and also worried about what James was going to do, Sirius ran after him. Leaving Harry and Remus alone,

"He's going to do something stupid isn't he?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"You learn fast..." Remus smiled. Harry brushed the hair out of his eyes, making his scar visible. "You know Harry, that's quite an unusual scar you have there..." Remus said getting slowly to his feet, he was getting weaker as his body was preparing for the full moon that night. Harry nervously flattened his hair down once more as he watched Remus walk slightly hunched towards the restricted section of the library,

"Erm...Yea. Moony? Are you allowed in the restricted section without a signed permission slip from a teacher?"

Remus began looking through books,

"I have a unlimited amount of books I'm allowed and they can be from anywhere in the library. McGonagall trusts I won't be making Polyjuice Potions and hexing people any time soon." Remus pulled a sickly green book off the shelf and brought it over to the table, "It's lucky she did, otherwise I'd never had known this..." Remus opened _'Death Marks, Cursed Scars and Unusual Spots_'.

"Interesting book," Harry commented more uneasy than before.

Remus turned the book around to face Harry with a particular page open,

"It's weird Harry...Your scar looks _a lot_ like this one..."

Harry stared down in horror at the lightening bolt scar, beside the words '_This scar means the person has been touched by the deadly curse, Avada Kedvra, currently no one has survived this curse..._'

"What happened to you Harry?"


	18. Dumbledore Drops a Bombshell

**Chapter eighteen: Dumbledore Drops a Bombshell**

"Lily!" James yelled as he chased after the redhead who was turning a corner up ahead, she stopped and turned to face him,

"What do you want Potter?"

James ran up to Lily who was standing there glaring at him, arms folded and tapping her foot impatiently,

"I have something important to tell you!"

Lily rolled her eyes,

"What kind of bullshit have you got up your sleeve this time?"

James ignored her comment,

"It's about Harry-"

"Prongs! Maybe we should go back to the library..." Sirius interrupted, trying to redirect James back towards the library.

James stood his ground,

"No. I need to tell Lily, it'll save Harry!"

"Prongs..."

"Save Harry?" Lily said suddenly interested, "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Nothing Lily, Ja-"

James cut Sirius off,

"Harry's from the future!"

Lily gasped,

"He is!"

Sirius began to panic,

"He's not! God James, I think you're getting Harry confused with someone else..."

James looked Sirius in the eye,

"Do you want Harry to not exist or something? Lily needs to know, she might be able to help!"

"But-"

"No Sirius, he's my son. My descision, besides Lily might be able to help..."

Sirius opened his mouth to talk when Lily talked first,

"Let me get this straight, Harry's supposedly your son from the future?" she scoffed.

James gave Sirius a stern look then looked back at Lily,

"Yes, he is. And since Sirius, Remus, Peter and I all know we're putting his future life in danger-"

"So your making it worse by telling more people are you?" Lily said, looking at him as though he was incredibly stupid. And maybe he was...

"That's not quite right..." James said slowly as he tried to block out Sirius's furious muttering behind him, "I needed to ask you for advice, seeing how it involves you."

"It involves me? Really? How? If he _is_ your son then I want nothing to do with him."

"Because," James voice cracked, "He's your son too."

The news hit Lily like a ton of bricks, though she recovered quickly,

"Yea right. Like I'd have a child with you."

"No, it's true even ask Harry."

"Yea...Sure and Penelope Tusses boobs aren't magically enhanced."

"Their not!" Sirius exclaimed, Lily looked at him, "Oh...I see where you were going with that..."

Lily sighed,

"Potter, the point is. I would never have children with _you_."

"Well you did and now he's in danger-"

"Bullshit and how did he go back in time anyway?"

"Uh...I'm not sure-"

"See! Potter you don't even think you lies through! You didn't really think I was going believe that story did you? C'mon I'm smarter then that. Hell I'm smarter than you..."

"Lily-"

"Last warning Potter. Leave. Me. Alone."

Lily turned on her heel and stomped off, leaving James and Sirius in stunned silence.

"I told you not to do it..." Sirius said softly.

"I thought she was actually going to believe. I thought she'd understand and try and figure out how to save him."

"James, Lily isn't superwoman. What did you think she was going to do?"

"I thought maybe we could get together. Try and stay together and maybe we'll still have a kid called Harry who would grow up to be the Harry we know..."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably on the spot,

"It could still happen..."

"I doubt it."

* * *

"Harry, I'm waiting..." Remus said falling into the sit beside Harry.

"Well, you'll be waiting a long time. I can't tell you, it'll ruin my future even more..."

Remus nodded,

"True...But I'm not going to tell anyone and I'm assuming what you're hiding from us is pretty big..."

"I-"

"Ah! Mr. Lupin and Mr. Smith, good to see you're good friends!"

Harry and Remus looked and to see Professor Dumbledore standing over them, he sat down in an empty chair beside them.

"P-Professor..." Remus spluttered as he hurriedly closed _'Death Marks, Cursed Scars and Unusual Spots_'.

"Doing a _spot_ of reading boys?" Dumbledore asked, amused as Remus and Harry's face pinked, "Well I think I'll just skip to the point, I'm assuming Mr. Lupin knows your secret Harry?"

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore chuckled,

"I knew he would...Anyway the purpose for my visit, Harry is that I have found you a way home."

"Really?" Harry asked, finding his voice, "When will I be going home?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Remus's eyes grew round in shock.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin _tonight_. So I suggest you sort everything out now. Seeing how Mr. Lupin shall be unavalible."

Remus and Harry exchanged panicked glances.

"Don't worry, I've informed your Professors, both of you, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pedigrew and Miss. Evans will be free of today. I'm assuming they all know? Well have a good day, I'm expecting you Harry in my office at mid night tonight..." With a flick of his cloak Dumbledore walked out of the library. Leaving Remus and Harry gobsmacked.


	19. You Just Never Know

**GUYS! I'M ALIVE! MY LAPTOPS FIXED! THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS, PAITENCE AND LOVELY COMMENTS! I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH! (CRIES) YOU GUYS ROCK! PICKLES FOR EEEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEERRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYOOOONNNNEEE!**

**

* * *

Chapter nineteen: You Just Never Know**

"We're screwed! SCREWED I tell you!" James exclaimed as he jumped on his bed, as though it might help the situation (It didn't). As usual Remus was the only calm (and sane), one among them.

"Everyone! Throwing our toys isn't going to help anything! James! Get off your bed, Peter put the comfort food away and Sirius get your thumb out of you mouth!" Remus turned to Harry, "And Harry, please stop rocking back and forth like that. It's rather depressing..."

Harry looked up and nodded before getting to his feet. Sirius watched Harry with sad eyes, Remus caught him,

"Sirius, Harry isn't dying of cancer-"

"HARRY'S DYING OF CANCER!" James shouted incredubously, "First a time travel disaster and now this-"

Remus sighed in frustration,

"I said; it's _not_ like he's dying of cancer-"

"But you said 'cancer', you don't say 'cancer' in times like these! It's like saying 'bomb' on an aeroplane-"

"And as fascinating as that is, maybe we should focus on more important things. Like Harry?"

At the mention of his name Peter whimpered, James wailed and Sirius stuck his thumb back in his mouth. Remus felt he was surrounded by two year olds.

"If only Lily would believe in Harry! Then we could fix time up!" James moaned.

Remus shook his head,

"Maybe that's why you should think twice before pulling pranks so Lily will fall madly in love with you. Which, I might add never work."

James frowned,

"What do you mean?"

"Well does 'Chinese exchange student' ring a bell?"

James looked away,

"No..."

"What did you do?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes. James continued to look the other way. "Dad...?"

"In my defense I didn't tell him to say she'd still have a nice rack after children!"

"What did you say!"

"Son! I do not appreciate these questions! If you don't desist, I shall...Cut your allowance!"

"What! I don't have an allowance!"

"Well, we don't want to go into negatives now do we...?'

_

* * *

An hour later of mindless twaddle..._

* * *

"...So I said, 'hey dude, I can't help that your girlfriend finds me more attractive-'"

James and Sirius glanced over at Remus, who was still moaning in his sleep.

"I still think we should wake him..." Harry said, '_He's my best chance of getting out of here..._'

"Nah, he always needs naps during his time of the month," Sirius yawned."

James sighed,

"He looks so peaceful."

Remus growled and rolled off his bed, knocking over the books on time travel he had studying.

Harry shook his head,

"Yea...Really peaceful...Well, guys I'm going to go out for a bit..."

Sirius sat up,

"Why? Harry, if you're going to get stuck here then you can do that another night...I mean stay here until Remus wakes up and has had some amazing dream and he now knows what to do..."

"What?" Harry look confused.

Sirius thought,

"Wait, that came out wrong...Let me start again..."

_Harry Exents_ (**A/N Sorry! Couldn't resist, I'm studying shakespeare at school...**)

* * *

Harry stood in a dark corridor. He was upset like any stuck-in-a-your-parents-school-years kid would be, he kicked the wall in frustration, he wanted to go home. He loved the fact that he finally got to meet his parents, but he didn't belong here...

"What did the wall ever do to you?" A voice softly murmored from behind him. Harry jumped and spun around, Lily smiled at him, "So what's the problem?"

Harry threw his back against the wall and allowed himself to slide down the wall until he was seated,

"You wouldn't understand."

Lily sat down beside him,

"I could try..."

"Well, actually you wouldn't believe me either."

"Harry, a problem shared is a problem halved."

"Oh it's been shared and it hasn't helped," Harry replied gloomily.

"C'mon Harry, try me."

Harry looked into Lily's eyes, that mirrored his and sighed,

"Lily, I'm from the future, James wasn't lying. You and James are my parents and tonight Dumbledore is going to try and send me home. Only that's not going to work! Because I've come in and ruined _everything_, you now hate James more than ever! I can't go back to the future! I have no future to go back to!"

Lily stared at him,

"Are you high?"

Harry dropped his head into his hands,

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, you didn't believe James..."

"That's because James is an asshole..."

Harry jumped up,

"See! This is why I have no future!"

"Harry, sit down."

"Yes Lily."

Lily looked him up and down, but for the first time as a mother,

"You're a little weedy."

"_Thanks_." Harry said sarcastically.

Lily grabbed him into a hug,

"It's weird when your son is the same age as you..."

"You believe me?"

"I'm a very accepting person. Oh and Dumbledore told me an hour ago..."

Harry shrugged,

"What good it's done, I mean you still hate Dad."

Lily looked sadly at Harry,

"Harry, don't worry! You'll get back to the future safely! Plus, I trust my own judgement. If my future self grows to like James Potter and as a result marries, surely my past self should get over her grudge and try to find out what the fuck I was thinking!"

Harry laughed,

"Um...Okay...But how's that going to help me tonight?"

Lily heaved herself up,

"I'm going to talk to your father..."


	20. Lily talks to James

**Okay, I never said I was any _good_ at understanding Shakespeare...**

**Chapter twenty: Lily talks to James**

"Potter?" Lily stuck her head in their dorm. Remus was still asleep, but Sirius, Peter and James jumped up and screamed.

"Evans! What the hell do you think your doing!" Sirius exclaimed, "_What if I wasn't decent!_" He added.

Lily rolled her eyes,

"You're never decent Black...Potter I need to talk to you."

James's eyes lit up,

"You do?"

"Yes, I do," she looked at Sirius and Peter expectantly, "Alone."

Peter blinked, his face blank until Sirius grabbed him and pulled him out of the dorm.

James sat down trying to look casual,

"So...What do you need to talk to me about?"

Lily sat down beside him, James almost fell off the bed in a mixture of surprise and fright.

"It's about Harry. We've ruined everything!"

James went to open his mouth to argue it was just her fault then thought better of it, things were usually his fault,

"Wait, you believe me now?"

Lily nodded,

"Well, yea...Dumbledore took me aside and told me I could have the rest of the day off from my classes. And I asked him why he told me he was going to send Harry back to his time. So yea, I believe you now..."

James pulled a cheesy grin.

"So you don't hate me?"

Lily hesitated,

"Uh...Harry has no future to go back to. He's a great kid and we did a good job, plus if I managed to like you in the future I'm sure I could grow to like you now."

"Wait, you're always had to 'grow' to like me even if Harry hadn't gone back in time so how has that changed the past?" James asked, confused.

"Well, because I was really angry about Harry, I thought that was the final staw on the camels back-"

"Camel?"

"Figure of speech."

James nodded.

"Anyway...So yea I guess that's changed some stuff."

James frowned,

"Lily, I think all of this has been blown out of proportion. I don't think it's nearly as bad as everyone says it is. I mean you know the truth, so you're no longer in love with him-"

Lily blushed,

"It was a small crush!"

"-And you now are trying to not hate me as much. I think we're pretty much covered the bases."

"James just Harry being here has changed history!"

James dismissed the issue with a wave of his hand,

"But there's nothing we can do to fix that. So really there's nothing we can do...Is there?"

Lily's eyes grew round,

"Oh my god, did James Potter just think something through logically!"

James smiled,

"I have my moments..."

"Just not usually around me." Lily finished.

It was James's turn to blush,

"Yea..."

"We raised a pretty good kid. He's polite, funny, smart, friendy and he's pretty good looking too."

James's chest swelled in pride,

"Takes after his father, except for the smart thing. That's you..."

Lily nodded,

"Definately, but he obviously has some of you stupidity to wind up in the past in the first place."

James laughed,

"I prefer to call it risk taking."

The two sat in silence. But for once it was calm silence, no Lily silently fuming, no James kicking himself because he said something stupid/wrong or both. James broke the silence,

"He has your eyes though."

"Your hair."

"Your ears."

"Your knobby knees."

"Your good ass."

Lily opened her mouth and stopped,

"My what?"

James pushed up his glasses,

"Your butt..." He then flinched thinking he had ruined the moment. Instead Lily dragged James off his feet and pulled him over to Sirius's full length mirror.

"I disagree!" Lily disagreed, she then turn James around so his back was to the mirror, "Now, look." She pulled James school robes tight around his butt, "See! That's Harry's butt right there, compared too..." She pulled his school robes tight, "Mine...See? It's different."

They both laughed and continued to argue until, Remus grunted indicating he was awake,

"As fascinating as it is to hear who Harry got his 'good ass' from, I would prefer it if you two would leave so I can sleep."

They both shrugged,

"Oh well come on Lily we'll ask Harry who he thinks he got his tosh from..."

They giggled and ran out of the dorm.

Remus grunted to himself,

"It was quieter when they didn't like each other."

He rolled over and fell back to sleep.


	21. The Final GoodBye

**Thanks sooo much for all your support/reviews throughout the story! They were great! And sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Chapter twenty-one: The Final Good-Bye**

"Dad...I can't breathe..." Harry spluttered as James held him in a bone breaking hug. James released his grip then ruffled Harry's hair,

"Gonna miss you Harry!"

"I'm going tomiss you too Dad."

Sirius grinned and slapped him on the back,

"Not for long though your going to see you in the future soon enough!"

Harry's stomach tightened and tried look excited as Sirius also grabbed him into a tight hug.

James looked around,

"It's a shame Moony was to sick, but you know he's gona miss someone who pays attention to his waffling..."

Harry nodded,

"Tell him I say 'bye'."

"Of course son!" James grabbed him again.

Harry hugged him back, this was probably the last time he'll get to hug his father. James let go of Harry and directed him Lily's way who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue,

"Aw! C'mon Lily it's not 'good-bye' forever you know!" James put an arm around her, "Now hug your son."

Lily sniffled and clasped Harry tightly. Harry bit his lip then whispered in Lily's ear,

"Sirius is the best at keeping secrets...Just remember that..."

Lily pulled him away giving him a quizzed look, Harry just shook his head and turned to hug Peter, rather reluctantly. Dumbledore knocked on the door of the empty classroom,

"Harry, it's time to leave..."

XXXXXX

Harry found himself once again back in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He looked around and his heart skipped a beat, it was how he left it in the future. A moment later Remus Lupin strolled into the office,

"Harry! What are you doing with that Time Turner!" Remus took it from Harry and put it in a nearby trunk, "Do you want to end up in the past!"

Harry hid a smile,

"No."

"Now what are you doing here anyway?"

Harry scratched his head,

"I can't really remember...It was so long ago I came here..." He muttered.

Remus stared at him, something deep inside his memory was trying to get his attention. He ignored it.

"Well, I have to pack Harry so best be off, okay?"

Harry nodded and left Remus's office.

XXXXXX

On the Hogwarts Express Harry gazed absent mindedly out the window as Hermione read the Daily Prophet aloud. Suddenly Harry snapped to attention,

"James and Lily Potter have recently announced that they have seen their old friend lurking around their house. Peter Pedigrew, (previously thought to be killed by Sirius for spying) has been a more recent sighted of Pedigrew near Hogwarts along with Azkaban escapee Sirius Black. Now that both have been caught, it has been proved Sirius Black is now innocent..." Hermione read.

Harry snatched the newspaper out of Hermione's hands. On the front page of the Daily Prophet, Lily and James Potter laughed and waved.

**Well that's it! I hope you guys liked how I finished it! I'm gona make one last thank-you to EVERYONE who reviewed this story. Love you guys! XXXxxxXXX**

**LLP**


	22. Announcing a Sequel

**Hey for all of you that have asked:**

**I've written a sequel to this story it's called Back in the Future. Once again thanx for all your support! **

**LLP**


End file.
